Gratitude
by Lyldane
Summary: Petra Baelish era una ganadora sin escrúpulos. Cato Tully un hombre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su familia. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Petyr y Catelyn hubieran nacido con los sexos opuestos? Este fic participa en el reto#26 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, aquí traigo el fic del reto. He transcrito los nombres como Petra y Cato (no se me ocurrían unos mejores .). Quería plasmar cómo hubiera sido su relación de haber nacido con el sexo contrario, una vez ya de adultos y su vida prácticamente hecha.**

**¡Un saludo!**

**Nota: El fic participa en el reto #26 Cambio de sexo del foro "Alas negras, Palabras negras".**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a George RR Martin.**

* * *

**GRATITUDE**

por Lyldane

Petra había nacido en una familia tan humilde que el título de casa noble únicamente parecía incrementar el bochorno que secretamente esto le suponía. Con voz burlona y condescendiente, así habían siempre recitado sus vasallos el título de Lord que a su señor padre le correspondía como tal.

La Gran Casa Baelish, dueña y señora de los Dedos, con probabilidad el territorio más desolado, pedregoso y yermo de todo Poniente. Petra apostaría un saco de dragones de oro a que incluso las áridas tierras del interior de Dorne albergaban más vida y riquezas en su interior.

Y Petra Baelish era de las que no perdían una sola apuesta.

—No imaginé encontraros aquí, Lady Petra—le dedicó una sonrisa tensa—. Es un placer veros de nuevo.

Claro que sí, se dijo. Las noticias de que una mujer se había convertido en consejera de la moneda del reino habían volado hasta Antigua en cuestión de horas, aunque no tanto como las de que otra lo había hecho en Mano del Rey. Petra estaba más que acostumbrada a una inicial suspicacia por parte de sus aliados. Era una mujer, al fin y al cabo.

Pero dejó toda clase de elucubraciones en cuanto lo vio El atractivo hombre que tenía frente a sí le evocaba recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. Sus ojos limpios y azules, su elegante porte, su cabello rojo y bien acicalado. Recordaba todo a la perfección, incluso si no habían vuelto a verse desde que él contrajo matrimonio, ya quince años atrás. Trato de contener el gesto.

—Lo mismo he de decir, Lord Cato. Parece que el frío del norte os sienta bien.

Él rio suavemente mientras se rascaba una incipiente barba. Luego carraspeó. Petra captaba la incomodidad que reinaba en el ambiente, pero no apartó ni por un segundo sus afilados ojos grises del rostro del hombre. Sabía el efecto que tenía en los varones; era exactamente el mismo que con las mujeres. Y cuando abría la boca, la miel rezumaba.

Sin embargo, con Cato siempre había sido diferente.

—El principio fue duro, pero la fortaleza cuenta con un curioso sistema que canaliza las fuentes termales a través de los muros y mantiene el castillo caliente—el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de su ahora hogar no pasó desapercibido para Petra—. Invernalia es un sitio agradable.

Invernalia era una inmensa mole de piedra de más de ocho mil años erigida en mitad de un erial helado. Agradable era un adjetivo que suscitaba bastante recelo. Pero aunque nunca había estado allí, también podía apostar a que era más acogedor que los Dedos.

—Ya veo—comentó sin interés—. Espero que no sea lo único que haya consigo calentarse pues. El frío encoge, y Desembargo del Rey es un caldero hirviente.

Una mirada acerada y significativa escandalizó a Cato Tully, que se sonrojó ligeramente bajo la barba y volvió a carraspear. Lady Petra dejó escapar una risita inocente.

Después de todo, la situación era propicia. Allí se lo había encontrado, frente a uno de sus más exquisitos burdeles esperando a sus hombres, sujetando a su poderoso corcel de las riendas y apoyado sobre el muro del edificio contiguo. Había sido una pésima idea, dada la felicidad que la reina experimentaría al encontrar al esposo de aquella mujer, ahora convertida en Mano del Rey, que tanto odiaba. Petra sospechaba que aquel rencor se debía al poder que había conseguido sin necesidad de meterse bajo las sábanas del camastro real. Cato confiaba plenamente en su esposa, de eso no había duda. ¿Confiaba ella en él? Por alguna razón, a Petra le hubiese gustado que el también hubiera acompañado a sus hombres a desfogar el alma.

— ¿Y qué hacéis aquí, si puedo preguntar, Lord Cato? —continuó reticente a dar por terminada su conversación.

Sin embargo, sonaba como quien es amable por pura cortesía, como si ya no hubiera charlado con Neddisa repetidas veces, como si no se hubiese percatado en los profundos cortes mal cicatrizados de sus manos, como si realmente no se estuviera muriendo de ganas de empujarlo contra el muro y sentir entre las piernas su miembro de manera contundente. Petra parpadeó con lentitud mientras él adoptaba un rictus serio y miraba a izquierda y derecha.

—Preferiría hablar de esto en un lugar más… apartado.

Asintió conforme y se internó en el burdel al tiempo que Cato la miraba confuso. Ella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Hace ya tiempo que decidí invertir en burdeles en vez de en barcos. Vosotros, los hombres, bien me lo habéis demostrado—señaló hacia las dependencias desde la que se oían débiles jadeos—. Las putas rara vez se hunden.

Se adentró en el edificio y Cato terminó por seguirla a través de las salas. Dentro la luz era tenue, de un débil tono rojizo, y el ambiente estaba cargado con el olor a incienso de menta. Las celosías, las alfombras, los tapices que decoraban las paredes, todo era tan exótico que a Cato Tully le recordó a las descripciones que había oído acerca de las casas de placer de Lys, de las cuales los hombres hablaban maravillados. Olvidó de pronto toda la repugnancia que las prostitutas le proporcionaban y contempló embelesado cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar de secretos, traiciones y pecado. Desde luego, era un negocio idóneo para su antigua amiga.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que dos mujeres desnudas y de buen ver reposaban sobre un sofá. Ronronearon al ver a su señora, pero ésta las despachó rápidamente con un gesto de mano. Lady Petra se tendió sobre un diván, dejando que su largo cabello negro se desparramara por la rica tela del tapizado. Las mujeres cerraron la puerta al salir y Lord Cato se frotó las manos.

— ¿Acaso estáis nervioso, Lord Cato? —murmuró ella divertida—. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, espero que no se os haya olvidado allí en el norte. No tendrías que sentiros de forma tal.

—Y no lo hago, Lady Petra—se apresuró él a responder, sin mencionar lo que pensaba de su… voluble amistad—. Pero el asunto que debo tratar con vos es de suma importancia.

La mujer se incorporó de su asiento y sus ojos tomaron un nuevo brillo de amenazadora inteligencia.

—Hablad.

—Soy consciente de que os habrán llegado noticias del… accidente de mi hijo Bran—ella asintió. Como Varys, él también tenía pajaritos, y algunos capaces de soportar las gélidas temperaturas de Invernalia—. Bien, pues ocho días después, un hombre armado se presentó en la habitación de Bran con el propósito de acabar con su vida. Alguien le había pagado por ello. Y llevaba esto.

Se sacó de bajo la capa una daga con hoja de acero valyrio y empuñadura huesodragón, engarzada con varias joyas. Petra la reconoció al instante.

—Mi hermano me envió una carta desde el Nido de Águilas—los nudillos se le pusieron blancos sobre el mango del puñal—. Lyo sospechaba de los Lannister. Me dio argumentos bastante fiables incluso tratándose de él, y ahora podré probar que el cuchillo les pertenece a ellos…

—Realmente—le interrumpió—, el puñal me pertenece a mí.

Cato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Petra podía leer el enfermizo amor que tenía por su familia en las cuencas de sus ojos. Cuando se puso en pie y su rostro se volvió rojo de la rabia, ella se apresuró a calmar los ánimos.

— ¡Sin embargo! —Alzó las manos—. Lo perdí en una apuesta en el torneo por el día del nombre del príncipe Joffrey. Como todos, yo también aposté por Ser Jaime. Pero Loras Tyrell lo descabalgó en el segundo intento, y todos perdimos nuestra fortuna. Alguien en cambio, fue más clarividente y se quedó con todo, incluido mi puñal.

Cato se acercó hasta ella en dos zancadas. Olía a caballo y sudor tras el camino desde Invernalia, y Petra sufrió una pequeña convulsión.

— ¿Quién?

—Tyrion Lannister—susurró—. El Gnomo. Vuestro hermano no andaba demasiado desencaminado esta vez, Lord Cato.

El hombre apretó los puños, todavía inclinado sobre Petra. Si se irguiera un poco más, ella conseguiría rozarle los labios con los suyos. Se preguntó si sabrían igual que aquella vez, cuando de niños jugaban a los besos a orillas del Forca Roja y el Piedra Caída.

—Yo…—prácticamente temblaba de la rabia—. Tengo que encontrarlo.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Petra le apretó el hombro impidiendo que se marchara. Cato Tully la miró con expresión amenazadora.

—Familia, deber, honor—repitió el lema de su casa—. Sé lo mucho que deseas vengar a tu hijo, Cat—dejó finalmente la vacía cortesía—. Pero salir a atrapar en la ciudad del rey al cuñado de éste sería una idea descabellada, al menos sin planificación alguna. Además, nadie debe enterarse de tu estancia aquí. Varys ya es consciente de la situación, y harías bien en no fiarte de la Araña del Rey—bajó el tono—. A tu señora esposa ya se lo he repetido más de una vez.

— Neddisa—Repitió su nombre con el pánico pintado en el rostro—. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?

A Petra le gustaba que frente a ella, Cato perdiera su orgullo y seriedad constantes y no pudiera evitar mostrar sus debilidades. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión sintió una repugnancia tal que sopesó la idea de apuñalarle el vientre con la daga que aún descansaba sobre el diván. La comida se le agrió en el estómago.

—Oh, claro—sonrió—. Ella se encuentra perfectamente. Se ha adaptado mejor de lo que esperaba. Ha hecho muchos amigos.

"Demasiados", de hecho. No mencionó el poco tiempo que le pronosticaba, si continuaba con aquella terquedad y honestidad. Petra no había conocido a una mujer más cabezona y leal al rey que ella. Demasiado buena para Desembarco del Rey.

Demasiado superior a ella.

—Tengo que verla—sus palabras no convencieron a Cato.

Petra dejó escapar una risa amarga y se levantó de su asiento.

—Eso también sería algo insensato—se quedó un instante callada, y le dio la espalda—. Te quedarás aquí con tus hombres, y no saldrás bajo ninguna condición. Un día, una semana, hasta que llegue el momento oportuno. Será la única manera posible de ver a tu querida Neddisa.

—Petra…

—No podemos correr ningún riesgo. Así que haz lo que te pido, Cat. Por tu bien.

Él se acercó hasta ella y le tomó las manos. Las suyas eran grandes, cálidas, callosas. Curtidas bajo la espada y las caricias a los hijos. Las de ella, frías y escurridizas, impregnadas con el olor a metal de las monedas.

—Pensé que Desembarco del Rey me habría arrebatado una amiga, pero en cambio, me ha devuelto a la hermana que un día tuve—la miró con intensidad—. Te lo agradezco profundamente, Petra.

—Lo sé, así que más vale que no lo olvides—le guiñó un ojo—. Y que tampoco lo menciones con nadie. Tiempo y dinero me ha costado labrarme mi reputación.

Rompió el contacto y cerró la puerta al salir, quedándose apoyada sobre la madera durante unos segundos.

Su hermana, sería su hermana… siempre y cuando aceptara el trato especial que los hermanos debían darse. Pedir consejo a Ser Jaime sería demasiado descarado, consideró.

Le había advertido que no hablara para mantener su reputación. Pero no era únicamente eso lo que estaba en juego, sino todo lo que Petra había logrado hasta ese momento. Parecía olvidar todo el sufrimiento, el dolor y la sangre derramada que había invertido para llegar allí cuando el rostro de Cat se le mostraba ante los ojos. No podía ser débil, no cuando decenas de escondidos entre las sombras buscaban algún punto débil con el que atacarte.

Pero simplemente no podía. Porque al verlo, todos sus recuerdos en Aguasdulces se tornaban más vívidos que nunca. Aquella era la única parte de su vida que no se encontraba corrompida, oscura, podrida. Recordaba que una vez, ella también había sido una niña que soñaba con caballeros y dragones, ingenua y enamoradiza. Eso fue antes que la realidad la golpeara como un mazo.

Apretó la mandíbula y atravesó las habitaciones hasta llegar al portón de la entrada. Miró a través de un pequeño ventanuco. Había anochecido y comenzaba a llover, por lo que se echó una capa sobre los hombros para cubrir su rico vestido de brocado y encaje de Myr.

Cat se lo había agradecido. Petra deseaba fervientemente que no lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella había entrado en el Juego de Tronos. Y desde luego, no tenía intención alguna de perder.

Pasara lo que pasara.

Maldijo su nombre, suspiró y se caló la capucha. Bajo la lluvia, regresó al castillo como una invisible más.

Era entonces cuando Desembarco del Rey verdaderamente despertaba.


End file.
